Hollow Naruto
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto is killed at the Valley of the End and chooses to become a hollow rather than passing over in order to get revenge on those who had abused him as a child. After naruto gets his revenge he moves on to the world were hollows make their homes and raises through the ranks gathering more and more power. God like naruto - possibly Harem - new twists.


(Hollow Naruto Chapter 1)

**This story probably won't be very good to those who really enjoy reading Bleach or NarutoxBleach stories. It was just kind of those moments of inspiration though I don't know much about Bleach so it kind of fell flat of expectations.**

_(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else I use, so don't sue me)_

Naruto stared down at the pitiful sight before him. His body was sinking into the river that flowed through the Valley of the End and to Naruto's disgust it was dead. Naruto thought back on how he got here. He and a team of other genin were ordered to capture the rogue Uchiha, Sasuke, and bring him back to the Hidden Leaf Village so that the villagers could love and pamper him. It made Naruto sick and since now that he was dead he figured it was pointless to keep up his mask of stupidity.

He looked down at his stomach and saw a giant golden chain sticking out of it where the Kyuubi's seal once was. Naruto could only hope that when the nine tails reformed it would head straight for Konoha and destroy the pathetic village in its all-consuming rage.

Since Naruto didn't have anything else to do he decided to follow Sasuke and see what this Otogakure that Orochimaru had made was like. It didn't take long, and to Naruto's disgust the snake sannin fawned all over the last prick just like Sakura had. Man he hated that bitch, but his mask required he act stupid and what better way to act stupid then by continuously asking out a girl who violently rejected him?

He wished he could kill them, all of them. He wanted to kill everyone who ever made his life miserable from that damned spiraled masked man who caused his mother and father to die, his father for making him a jinchuriki, the third Hokage for letting him suffer, his god father (found that out on his own and it made Naruto want to kill him), Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, Neji, all of the leaf's ninja, all of the main branch Hyuga except Hinata and her sister, and so many other people, but the main two people he wanted to kill the most were Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru of the sannin.

Naruto felt it. He looked down and saw the golden chain connected to his stomach start to slowly disintegrate. It gave him an idea. Maybe it was this damn chain that was not allowing him to get his revenge. He had been a good person in life, a liar, but a good person. He never defended his self nor get revenge against the people who had wrong him so he obviously was going to go to heaven. Why not get a little payback on the people who had wronged him all of his life and made it a living hell?

The chain started to disintegrate faster and faster the more Naruto thought about getting revenge. Naruto could almost taste the satisfaction he was going to get when he kill Sasuke and everyone else who had pissed him off. It continued to dissolve until the chain was finally gone.

"Now I will get those bastards" thought Naruto, but as he started to descend to the planet he felt something in his very core fluctuate. He looked down and saw a hole where the chain use to be and it was getting bigger very quickly. "What is going on" shouted Naruto as his body slowly started to morph and change. It was very painful, so much so in fact that Naruto figured this was what it would feel like for the Kyuubi to be forcefully removed from his body.

It took hours for the transformation to be completed. Naruto could feel a great power flickering deep within him and he wanted it. He wanted to harness this power and use it against his enemies. This wasn't the Kyuubi's power, it was his own. He wouldn't have to rely on the power of a complete jack ass in Naruto's opinion to protect his self now oh no. When the transformation was complete Naruto examined his self and was very satisfied.

Naruto's body had grown quite a bit. He suspected that he about twice as tall as Kisame Hoshigaki and much more muscular. Naruto's skin was a light grey color with a fox mask covering his head. He still had ten toes on his feet and ten fingers on his hands, but now they were more clawed, kind of like how they were when he was using the Kyuubi's power. He did have a few red strips on his here and there but Naruto didn't pay them any head.

Naruto looked down at the world in which he was going to make suffer and grinned like a manic. He quickly descended to the earth and made his first stop in Otogakure. He started off by consuming all of the souls of the people who worked for the snake sannin as well as all of the experiments that were making their victims suffer. He went from one base to the next completely cleaning out all of the people who were either suffering under the snake sannin's twisted experiments or willingly following him. It felt so good to systematically eliminate everyone that worked for the damned snake and when he finally cornered the snake he was so freaked out and paranoid he was practically torturing his self. Naruto quickly consumed him as well as the spy bastard Kabuto and then waited for Sasuke to come out.

He knew Sasuke's one true dream was to kill Itachi but now Naruto's one true dream was to make sure he got right at the finish line right before Naruto killed him. Naruto waited until Sasuke and Itachi were talking about some such nonsense about their 'godly' eyes as they believed they were and right before Sasuke could attack Itachi to take his revenge Naruto shoved his hand through Sasuke's heart like he had done him and devoured his soul making sure he never got what he truly wanted. It was funny seeing Itachi looking around trying to figure out what was going on but not even with their sharingan could either Sasuke or Itachi see him which went to show just how blind the Uchiha really were.

Next Naruto moved on to Konoha. He killed Kakashi while he was morning Naruto's father (When Naruto found that out he just hated his father even more) and Obito (Who Naruto found out was actually the spiral masked man that had been the reason for his suffering). Naruto moved on to more fun targets like Sakura and Ino who were mysteriously killed while they were discussing how happy they were that Naruto was dead while in a salon, Neji who was killed one day as he was praying to fate, the toad sannin while he was trying to peep on Tsunade while she was in the hot springs (though Naruto would be lying if he said he didn't take a quick peak as well), and then the nightmare of Konoha began. Mysteriously ninja from all classes began to get murdered by the droves. When the murders finally stopped not one of the ninja or civilians who ever physically harmed Naruto were alive and all of the people who put others up to physically harming Naruto got it especially bad.

Eventually Naruto got bored killing everyone he hated in Konoha since he had run out of people who had abused him. He quickly left and looked around for whoever he could find that would help him find the spiral masked man. He remembered Itachi was a part of the organization that was collecting the biju and Naruto suspected that the spiral masked man was behind it somehow so he took to stalking Itachi and his partner who he later killed.

Eventually Naruto discovered that the spiral masked man was in Ame in which Naruto went to immediately. Imagine Naruto's shock when a red headed man with strange purple eyes with rings in them could actually see him. Naruto had to watch out for this guy because it seems that not only could he see so Naruto wasn't sure if he could harm him as well so he killed the red headed man while he was sleeping and ate his eyes as well which increased his power greatly. Eventually Naruto found the masked man when he went to check on the red headed man and to his surprise he found the red headed man dead, and then he found his self or rather his soul entering the black void that was Naruto's stomach.

After Naruto had killed the masked man he felt a change inside of him start to happen and the weird feeling that there was somewhere else he should be. He allowed his instincts to open a hole to a weird dessert world in which he entered immediately.

When he entered the new world he felt his insides burning like they were on fire and his body along with all of the suffering voices of those he had killed in the back of his mind beginning to change. That spark deep within him grew to new and incredible levels as Naruto's body began to change. Eventually Naruto's body was as tall as the Kyuubi's although it didn't have any arms and it had twelve spikes protruding from his back. His mask had changed as well and now it was all white with a tribal design on it in red ink. His eyes were glowing red and his body was basically a giant black curtain. Naruto wasn't even sure he had feet because when he wanted to move he didn't feel his legs moving.

Naruto continued to move across the desert and his hunger grew with each passing second. He needed to find something to eat soon because if he didn't he would soon starve to death he just knew it. Eventually he wandered into a giant maze of stone tree like things. To his amazement there were many creatures just like him before he had evolved fighting and eating one another. Naruto's stomach noted up in pain and Naruto knew what he would have to do. He concentrated on that spark of energy in his stomach and just let his instincts take over. He was amazed as a giant ball of red energy formed in his mouth like a tailed beast ball right before he unleashed it upon the other creatures. They didn't stand a chance and were quickly destroyed. Naruto absorbed the ones that were completely disintegrated and ate the scraps that were left over.

Naruto repeated this process for years until one day he left the stone forest as he felt lots of that strange energy that he used being used outside of the forest. When he got out he saw twelve of the same kind of creatures that he was, although slightly different, attacking one another and trying to eat each other. Naruto smiled inwardly and quickly joined the fight. It wasn't easy but Naruto was the victor in the end. Naruto had noticed that only he seemed to have retained some form of human thought although most of his actions were dictated by his unending hunger. After he ate the last one he and the scraps that were left over began to glow red and melt. When they were done melting a new creature was born and Naruto couldn't help by grin like a manic on the inside.

Naruto's new body was much more sleek and useful than his last form had been. His body was a smooth bone white color, and if Naruto's suspects were right it was actually some type of bone as well. He had a long fox like tail, but instead of fur it looked like flexible, thin, senbon like, bones hanging off his tail. His eyes were golden with a slit going through them and he was now walking on four legs. All in all Naruto looked like a badass fox type creature.

He had learned somehow that he was what was known as an Adjucha. He knew deep down that if he didn't continue to eat then he would eventually return to his Gillian body which wasn't that bad really but the power difference between his current form and the Gillian form was incomparable so he figured he was safer in his current body than he was in his other one.

Naruto spent many years finding, fighting, defeating, and eating countless other hollows from their base form, to the Gillians, to other Adjuchas. He knew that somehow he would be able to get strong, to get smarter, to get faster, and most importantly he knew his next evolutionary stage will allow him to take a breather. The real reason he wanted to become a Vasto lord, which he discovered was the next step in his evolution, was so he could not only gain far more power, but to also finally lose the eternal hunger that had been gnawing away at him since he became a hollow.

As Naruto was running through the desert he felt a powerful energy source coming directly towards him at surprising speeds. Naruto had been in many battles, but his speed had always been his key to victory. He knew he was faster than the speeds this creature was using, but he didn't know if it was the creature's full speed or not.

When the creature finally appeared in front of Naruto he was shocked. It looked very much like he did, which was odd since most of the creatures in this god forsaken world looked like crazy monsters. The creature looked like a panther, with a bone white body, and a spine that ran off its back and acted as a tail. The thing that surprised Naruto once again was that this Adjucha had blue eyes, not the glowing red eyes of the other monsters in the world.

"How very interesting. I knew I felt a power signature that equaled my own, but to think it was an Adjucha that resembled me so much is quite interesting" spoke the panther hollow as it examined Naruto. Naruto did the same and noted that maybe fighting this Adjucha would only cause him more problems that it would solve. He wanted to gauge the creature's power and the first step was measuring brain power which was the most important thing to have in a battle.

"I haven't seen another Adjucha like me so I figure I was a little special, looks like you knocked that theory right out of the water" spoke Naruto as they began circling one another. Naruto saw the sadistic smirk on the panther Aducha's face and could already tell he was a sadistic bastard.

"Same here, but I wonder who is stronger" spoke the panther Adjucha as he started raising his power level. Naruto did the same and watched as his red energy clashed with the panther Adjucha's blue energy. They fought for dominance but neither was able to overcome the other one. "Well damn it seems you do have a little bite in you"

"Hmph don't let it go to your head. You were just lucky that's all" spoke Naruto as he smirked at the panther hallow and was happy to see him start to get infuriated. That was good in Naruto's opinion since when people or hollows were angry they tended to make more mistakes and if this hollow made a mistake then you know Naruto was going to capitalize on it.

"I will kill you" shouted the panther Adjucha but right before they could clash someone shouted at them.

"Stop" came the voice of a giant Adjucha from behind them. When Naruto looked over he cursed under his breath. Standing there was four Adjuchas and one Gillian.

"Why did you stop us" demanded the panther Adjucha.

"If you two fought then you would have undoubtedly injured each other and possible would have stopped each other from ever being able to ascend to the title Vasto Lord" spoke the bull hollow as it approached them.

"Hmph as if this weakling could ever harm me" spoke Naruto as he flexed his flaws and showed off his teeth.

"What! I will kill you you fox bastard" shouted the panther Adjucha as he bared his fangs at Naruto.

"That's enough! Now fox Adjucha what is your name" asked the tallest one with the bone like fingers.

"Naruto, my name is Naruto Uzumaki" spoke Naruto as he made sure none of the other Adjucha or the Gillian got behind him while his back was turned.

"Well Naruto my name is Shawlong Koufang, he is Edrad Liones, he is Yylfordt Granz, he is Nakeem Grindina, and he is Di Roy Rinker. I can see you have already meet our friend Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" spoke the weird boney fingered Adjucha.

"What kind of stupid name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez? What did your mother not love you or something? That's the only thing I can think of for giving a child a name that nobody can pronounce" spoke Naruto as he looked over at Grimmjow who was instantly in his face.

"I will kill you fishcake" spoke Grimmjow as he started growling.

"It is Maelstrom" shouted Naruto as he began growling back at Grimmow.

"That is enough! You two should stop fighting all of the time" spoke the bull guy, Naruto had already forgotten his name.

"Whatever" spoke Naruto?

After a while Naruto and the rest of the Adjuchas began talking and they invited Naruto to join them in their quest to become Vasto Lords. Naruto didn't like the idea of sharing everything he ate with the rest of this group, but he also knew he was lucky he hadn't ran into anything that was stronger than he was so far so he agreed even if it was only to make sure he wasn't eaten.

For the next ten years Naruto, Grimmjow, and the rest of the Adjuchas moved around as one powerful group of hollows. They consumed thousands of other hollows on their levels and bellow. Eventually Naruto decided to leave their little group.

"Where are you going Naruto" asked one of the Adjuchas as he watched Naruto walk away. He knew deep down that this was going to be the last time he ever saw his fox Adjucha friend again.

"I have heard rumors of a Vasto Lord in the bone yard forest not far from here. I have decided to challenge him and then eat him" spoke Naruto as he continued walking.

"That is suicide! Now Adjucha could ever defeat a Vasto Lord" shouted the bull hollow as he looked at Naruto like he was crazy, which by now he probably was.

"I am tired of fighting these weaklings and not evolving. If I have to put my life on the line in the hopes of ever evolving and shaking of this damned hunger then so be it. I will not die. I will live on and then I will find something truly worth living for" spoke Naruto as he disappeared into the horizon not ever seen the look of approval in Gimmjow's eyes.

Naruto traveled for weeks until he came across a large strip of flat lands littered by bones larger than any hollow Naruto had ever seen. He continued walking deeper and deeper into the bone forest until his senses started to go haywire and he jumped to the left right before a giant explosion went off right below where he used to be standing.

Standing there was what Naruto assume was a Vasto Lord. He looked relatively human, except for the long scorpion tail, the bone around his face, and his clawed hands. Naruto could feel the crazy amounts of power rolling off of this guy in waves and knew that he was outclassed. He looked over the Vasto lord and noticed that he had a wound on his left leg which might give him the advantage that he would need.

"Ohh look at this. A Adjucha has wondered into my territory and is lost and all alone. Well I guess I could use a little snack" spoke the Vasto lord as his tail raised high in the air right before it darted at Naruto with incredible speeds.

Naruto quickly used his impressive speeds to avoid the tail strike and opened his mouth and concentrated his power into his mouth. He quickly unleashed twelve concentrated blasts of energy at the Vasto lord but to his dismay the Vasto Lord easily dodged them, so Naruto decided to charge the Vasto lord.

Naruto fainted left and went right and aimed his attack for the Vasto lord's wounded leg. He had almost forgotten the tail and had to quickly eveade it once again. this continued for quite a while until Naruto was panting after the intence battle that they were having though the Vasto lord didn't seem to tired his self.

"Well I have to admit you are a lot stronger than I first gave you credit for, but now it is time I ended this little game" spoke the Vasto lord as he began to get ready to attack Naruto.

Naruto knew that the Vasto lord was going to overpower him quickly on close combat so he decided to use one last ditch effort to defeat him. He remembered his past life and the power and attacks the Kyuubi use to use and started to build up how power in his stomach keeping it as concentrated and controlled as he possible could.

Naruto was right when he assume the Vasto lord would come in and defeat him in close quarters. Naruto let the bastard think he was wining by allowing him to continuously beat on his body and basically knock him around like a rag doll. Naruto knew he would only have one shot at this so he laid low and waited for the opportunity to strike.

"Well as fun as this is I think it is about time for that snack" spoke the Vasto lord as he picked Naruto up by his throat and dangled him in the air right in front of his face.

He unhinged his jaw to open ho mouth even further, but when he did this it blocked his line of sight to Naruto's mouth so he didn't see the super power Cero blast out of Naruto's mouth and completely remove his head. Both of their bodies hit the ground. The Vasto lord's body because it was dead because of the lack of head and Naruto because he had concentrated almost all of his power inside of that attack. Naruto looked over at the dead Vasto lord's body and grinned. He began eating it immediately and instantly he could feel his power building up nonstop. It continued until Naruto was sure he was going to explode, which he did. The explosion leveled the entire surrounding area leaving everything as sand particles.

In the center of the blast where there used to be a dead Vasto lord and a Adjucha now stood an entirely new Vasto lord whose power dwarfed both of the previous hollows power by unimaginable proportions.

(Naruto looks like Ichigo when he fought Ulquiorra Cifer and fully transformed into a hollow, but instead of orange hair he has blonde hair like Naruto did when he was still alive)

"Wow this power, so this is what it is like to become a Vasto lord" spoke Naruto as he flexed his hands and reveled in the power he now had. 'Bet that damn fox would be so jealous right now. Not even his power is a drop in an ocean compared to the power I have now' thought Naruto.

For the next several hundred years Naruto walked around the world of endless sand and killed anyone he didn't like or attacked him. There were a few he let live since they were passing by and he no longer felt the insufferable hunger that had once gnawed at him constantly. He had also met another Vasto Lord in which he had come to like greatly. She was powerful, something Naruto really liked, beautiful which never hurt, and had a strong since of comradely so Naruto was sure she wouldn't try to kill him.

One day Naruto had the inexplicable urge to remove his mask. Something deep within him was telling him that it would be very helpful to do so, so he grabbed both sides of his mask and began to pull. He felt his entire being beginning to change, but the feeling was still there so he continued to pull until he was able to remove his mask. All that remained of his old mask was the bone around his hair line, and his two horns that had once been on his mask.

Now Naruto's skin was porcelain white, he wore pants though they looked rugged to say the least but now he had some kind of overcoat that was almost as white as his skin. He wasn't happy to see that the hole in his stomach was still there but he shrugged it off and decided to go back and show Tier what he had discovered.

He also noticed a sword that was connected to a black cloth tied around his waist like a belt of some kind. It was a normal sized katana with a green and black colored handle with the guard being a bronze color. He pulled out the sword and noticed that the back side of the blade was black, but the edge was a shiny silver color. Instantly Naruto knew the name of his sword.

'Shigure Kintoki, Shower in Late Autumn, Golden Moment' spoke Naruto and instantly the swords power activated and infused Naruto with its power and wisdom of the abilities it granted him. When it was done Naruto just smiled. 'Yes becoming a hollow was the best idea I ever had. I could almost thank Sasuke for killing me. Lord knows where I would end up if he hadn't' thought Naruto but that cause him to think of his old world. 'Maybe I should pay it a visit some time' thought Naruto as he put his sword back in his belt and continued walking.


End file.
